In related technology, the light guide plate can be fixed in the following two ways.
In a first way, the light guide plate is clamped to a backboard through a clamping member on the light guide plate and a clamping member of the backboard, which leads to simple assembly. However, the light guide plate may shake in the product, the structure is of low stability, and light spots may be easily generated due to friction.
In a second way, a buffer member is provided between the light guide plate and the backboard. In such way, the light guide plate may not shake and the product is of high quality. However, due to the additional buffer member, complex assembly and high labor and material costs are caused.